Surrender to Strange Circumstances
by SlytherinSon
Summary: Harry is sent to La Push to study the werewolves for his Senior project. Unfortunately for him, he lands right in the middle of a prophecy attempting to fulfill itself, and it intends to use Harry and his friends to do it. Totally AU, Harry was adopted by Sirius and Lupin and moved to Boston after he defeated Voldemort at 15 months. Voldemort never returned. This will be SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

This story was adopted sometime around March of 2011 from my friend who, at the time was going through a major case of Fanfiction Withdrawal (we hadn't had internet installed yet.). I created the Fanfic DT's Challenge for her (Challenge and submission form can be found on my Deviant Art page), and she, in turn, gave me this. Chapter 1 is mostly her work. She handed me the rough draft and said "write this." So, several pages of notes, character sheets, creative fudging of timelines and years worth of work later, we have this. Thanks to her for the seed and the kick in the ass when I wasn't writing. Hope its want you wanted Roo.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, I never will, but I do own the new prophecy.**

**Surrender to Strange Circumstances**

Chapter 1: Meetings and Strange Occurrences

Billy Black sighed and maneuvered his wheelchair into his son's bedroom.

"Jake." The vaguely human shaped lump sprawled across the small bed did not move.

"Jake!" Billy tried again, louder. The mound didn't shift.

"JACOB!" he shouted, shaking an exposed leg. Still nothing. He sighed again, and then grinned. Billy's black eyes twinkled as he raised his glass of ice water.

"Don't even think about it, Dad." Came a voice muffled by the pillow.

"What?" Billy smiled, sliding the glass back into the cup holder, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure, sure." Jake muttered, turning over.

"Time to get up. You have to run up to Seattle and get that kid from Boston."

"Alright, alright, I'm up." Jacob stretched and ran a hand through his hair. "Still don't see why some kid from Massachusetts wants to study the Quileute's and why we're letting him." Jacob growled.

"The Council made the decision while you were gone. It's a done deal and the kid's already on his way. Now, here's his name," Billy handed Jacob a scrap of paper, "make one of those signs and bring him back here."

Jacob rolled his eyes with a grin and pulled on a clean white t-shirt. He took a marker and quickly scribbled the name Billy gave him on a sheet of notebook paper. With that done, Jacob called a goodbye to his father and ran out to his Rabbit.

The drive to Seattle was uneventful and rather pretty as it was one of the rare sunny days in this part of the country. Even so, Jacob felt more than a little silly standing at the arrivals gate of the airport with his flimsy notebook paper sign done in bright purple marker.

As a handful of people emerged from the causeway, he felt the pull of thousands of cords that Sam once described to him. He scanned the crowed and zeroed in on a brunette with shoulder length hair hanging loose and hiding his face as he talked to the woman next to him. Jacob's breath hitched when the young man tucked his hair behind an ear, revealing a profile that Jacob knew would haunt his dreams.

While Jacob was driving to Seattle, Flight 213 from Boston was emerging from a storm system that covered Middle America. Most of the passengers were rather green around the gills due to the turbulence caused by said system.

The sole exception was a green-eyed teen that was currently helping an elderly lady down the causeway to the terminal.

"Mrs. H, you just order some peppermint tea at the shop here, and I promise you'll be right as rain." He said reassuringly.

"Thank you Harry, dear, I'll try that. I hope you find what you're looking for as well." The silver-haired lady patted the teen's arm and he smiled as he handed her off to her son and daughter-in-law before heading out to get his trunk and find a cab.

Harry was brought up short when he noticed someone holding a sign with 'Harry Lupin-Black' scrawled on it. His breath stuck in his throat when he noticed the person holding the sign. The man was _huge_! He was easily 6'6" with short dark hair, and muscles that made Harry check for drool. Harry's face turned bright red from the heat of the man's stare.

"Um, I'm Harry Lupin-Black." He said, tearing his eyes away from the broad chest perfectly outlined by the tight white t-shirt that made the bronze skin even darker and emphasized the warm chocolate brown eyes that stared straight into his soul. Harry gulped and then the giant smiled. Or rather, the giant _tried_ to smile, it came off as more of a grimace and Harry could feel the hostility radiating off the larger man in waves. Harry sighed and mentally rolled his eyes. Oh, how he wished he were somewhere else.

"Jacob. I'll be your ride to Quileute Country," the giant said and eyed Harry's trunk. "That all you have?"

Harry nodded, shifting to get a better grip on the trunk. His eyes nearly popped out of his head when Jacob pushed his hand out of the way and hoisted the trunk onto his own shoulder. Harry's whole life was in that trunk! Including the portable potions and microbiology labs he had brought to run tests on the local plants, wildlife and the werewolves themselves.

"Let's go then. I'd like to make it back to La Push before dark." Jacob said.

Harry shook his head and followed Jacob out of the airport wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into now.

Elsewhere in the world, in a secure bunker, were seers of every species. From human to vampire and werewolf, goblin and veela and every species in between, they watched the world, puzzling out the paths of destruction and salvation. Generally they were a quiet bunch, not much of global interest came about on a daily basis, but when Harry Lupin-Black landed in Seattle, Washington the whole complex came alive, and every Seer said the same thing.

_The White Wolf is in place_

_Salvation or Destruction awaits His choice._

_The rest of the Choices have been made_

_And have been accepted._

_The Traitor betrayed her fate,_

_The Son accepted the gift,_

_The Healer chose her path,_

_The Living Lover chose the Dead_

_And the Alpha claimed his Pack._

_It is left to the Savior, the Chosen One_

_To Join with the Five and save us all_

_Or to Deny his fate, and Doom the world._

Most of the world wanted to leave the White Wolf and the Five as they were, content to let the prophecy and the game play out as it would. Only a small city deep within the Tuscan region of Italy rebelled against this particular world view. The powers that ruled in Volterra, Italy knew very well, this White Wolf could be the end of their reign of terror with the unification of the worlds of Earth. They were _not_ going to let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter is very dialogue oriented. Don't worry if it's confusing, it's supposed to be. The boys have alot to work out and they just met! Not to worry, there is more action in the chapters to come.

**Chapter 2: Clearing the Air**

"So why here?" Jacob asked as they walked toward the Rabbit.

"Seventh Years Honors Program." Harry said, "It was either here or Romania and my passport expired eight years ago."

Jacob looked at Harry sideways. "That was suitably vague; you and my dad will have a blast talking around a subject. How about you tell me why you really chose us."

"Everything I said is true, but if you must know, I'm spending my last year of school staying with the Quileute's as part of my Mastery requirements; studying characteristics and emergence of natural werewolves in relation to environment and other magical species, and politics between part-human races."

Jacob stopped walking while he tried to figure out exactly what Harry said. Harry walked on until he realized Jacob was no longer beside him. Turning around, he saw Jacob standing in the middle of the parking lot with his trunk on one shoulder, wearing an expression that reminded him of a confused puppy.

"Was it something I said?" Harry snickered.

Jacob startled back to reality when he heard Harry laughing. He glared at Harry and quickly began walking again.

"I'm so pleased that you're amused," Jacob began dryly, "but what is so funny and what the fuck did you just say?"

Harry stopped laughing and leaned against the Rabbit while Jacob puttered around loading Harry's trunk. Jacob's jeans had tightened the minute Harry stated laughing. He'd never heard such an enticing and arousing sound. Even Bella's laughter, which still sounded like bells to Jacob, could not compare to how the green-eyed oddity made him feel. It was a strange mix of heated arousal, overpowering lust and burning hostility directed toward this Outsider who thought he had a right to question and expose Jacob's way of life and the secrets of his people. He had to get himself under control. He had to spend two hours with Harry in the close confines of the Rabbit and he didn't want Harry to see how affected he was. There would be time for that later. Maybe.

Thinking of Edward in a leopard-print bikini wilted him enough to be able to slam the trunk of the car and get in. Jacob sighed as he watched Harry twist and move when he loaded his shoulder bag and settled into the passenger's seat. It was going to be a long two hours and an even longer year. It wasn't until Jacob pulled onto the 101 freeway that Harry spoke again.

"To answer your questions, I was laughing because you looked exactly like my dad, Remus, when his husband, Sirius, says something either really confusing or epically stupid."

"I know the type." Jacob said, chuckling, "and my second question?"

"It's actually a three-fold project I'm working on. Not only am I studying population trends between werewolves, vampires and magic users, I am also studying the causes of natural lycanthropy and the Vampire/Werewolf conflict.

"I have to contact a Carlisle Cullen soon and ask if I can speak to him about the conflict and how he and his family deal with being 'vegetarian' so to speak. I'll probably be doing a lot of traveling between La Push, Forks and the Cullen Homestead. As a side project I've been asked to document the legends and traditions of the Quileute tribe for a Muggle professor friend of mine. She wants to teach a course on tribes of the Pacific Northwest next year. Of course I'll keep all the information about our world out of the final report to her."

"Do you always talk like that Harry? Like you're some hotshot know-it-all?" Jacob asked.

"I _am_ some hotshot know-it-all as a matter of fact or I wouldn't have been offered a position in this program." Harry shot back, mildly offended, "However, I do tend to make the mistake of thinking everyone else is as interested in my projects as I am, so I'll try and tone it down, just for you."

Jacob ignored the blatant sarcasm and moved on to a more pressing question.

"How'd you manage to get Council approval for this anyway?"

"To be honest, I have no idea. The Quileute Council _never_ gives approval. I was actually packing for Romania when the letter came." Harry paused, "You aren't exactly thrilled to have me here, are you Jacob?"

"What gives you that idea?"

"Oh, I don't know, the hostility and anger radiating off you? The way you stare at me as if you can stop my heart with a look? The snide attitude? Lots of things really."

The hostility and anger were right on when it came to Jacob's mindset at the moment; he really did not want Harry or anyone coming to poke around in his life, his traditions. But the look Harry had wrong.

When Jacob looked at Harry, he wanted nothing more than to strip him down and claim Harry as his. It wasn't just anger that Harry saw in Jacob's eyes, it was lust, longing and something not even Jacob could identify at that time. The pull he felt when he first saw Harry was getting stronger, but he had to be sure about what it was before he acted on it. Harry was an Outsider, he didn't understand about Imprinting or the drive an Imprinted werewolf has to claim what is his, in any way he can without harming the one he'd Imprinted on. And Harry was only going to be in La Push for a year. Jacob was not going to set himself up to get his heart torn out if he could help it.

"You're right." Jacob said, "I don't want you here, or at least I didn't. I though the Council had lost its collective mind when they told me you were coming. Our secrets have remained secret for hundreds of years, and _now_ they want to expose us all to people like you, who don't care, won't understand and would probably kill us all because they fear us? What's the point in that? Leave us alone and let us keep our secrets. It isn't broke, don't fix it. Simple as that."

Harry bristled when Jacob said 'people like you'. Did he not have any idea who and what Harry was? It was their own parents who got Harry stuck in this pit somewhere in the boonies of Washington State. His father who gave Harry the best chance to get the elusive Council to approve his visit and his own circumstances that made him the perfect person for Muggle and Magical study of the Quileute's. Jacob was about to piss him off in the worst way possible, unless he found a way to defuse the situation.

"I'm not exactly thrilled to be here either you know. I wanted to study Dragons in Romania, but, like you, I do know a fair bit about keeping secret things secret. So since I'm stuck here for the near future, how about an exchange: a secret for a secret. That way I'm as exposed as you are. If I publish something I shouldn't have, you get to publish my secrets."

"Why would you do that? What's in it for you?"

"In a word: reciprocity. Your secrets for mine. If we're going to work together, I'd like us to at least be comfortable with each other."

Jacob hesitated before answering. Comfortable he could live with; more than comfortable would be preferable. Unfortunately for Jacob, he had no idea where Harry's preferences lay, or if he would be interested in Jacob if he did swing that way. The way things were going so far, Jacob figured the answer would be a resounding and emphatic NO.

Silence descended in the car as Jacob thought about Harry's proposal. It would give him an opportunity to get to know the strange man who had caught his attention without too much awkwardness. He was also a bit unsure of some of the words Harry used and how much he actually knew about werewolves, but he figured he would find out eventually. Maybe his dad or the Council knew what Harry was talking about.

Harry, on the other hand, was staring out the window, watching the trees fly by. He wondered what had possessed him to offer that particular bargain. He didn't really have any major secrets, so he though. He'd lived a fairly normal life, at least according to wizarding standards. It was true that he was attracted to the dark giant that sat beside him, but he'd be so busy with all the work he had to do that he wouldn't have tie to pursue anything romantic, and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to anyway. Why would he want to get involved with someone who was so openly against him, yet at the same time, Harry had never been drawn to another person like he was drawn to Jacob. Replaying the conversation with Jacob in his head, a thought struck him.

"Wait," Harry said, breaking the silence, "you said you _didn't _want me here. Does that mean you've changed your mind?"

"Yeah, I think so." Jacob replied.

"Why? What changed?" Harry asked.

Jacob stalled. He wasn't about to tell Harry about Imprinting or the theory that Jacob had about Imprinting on _him_.

"I don't know. When I figure it out, I'll let you know." Jacob said at last.

Harry could tell that Jacob was hiding something, but he wasn't going to push the issue. He simply nodded, said good and let silence descend again.

Casting around for a subject of conversation, Jacob asked the first question that popped into his head.

"So what do you think you know about werewolves anyway?"

"Remus is a werewolf, so I'd have to say I know quite a lot about werewolf behavior and pack mentality."

"Then why are you here if you've got a readymade guinea pig at home?"

"Remy's not a natural werewolf. He was bitten when he was a child. I'm studying _natural_ werewolves. Ones that appear in direct relation to the Vampire population of a given area. So he's not really as helpful as he could be, but I do have samples of his blood and saliva to compare to the natural werewolves. Maybe there's a difference."

"And how do you plan on studying these so called 'natural werewolves'; assuming you can find any in the first place?"

"Just how stupid do you think I am?" Harry snapped, "I am perfectly aware that your tribe is made up of natural werewolves. I also know what while not every member of your tribe is a werewolf, _you_ certainly are. As to how I'll study you, I'm going to be asking for blood and saliva samples in addition to observing your behavior among the non-werewolf part of your tribe and among your pack. I'm hoping to get an interview with your Alpha to see if natural and bitten werewolves Alpha's respond the same way to stimuli."

"What makes you think anyone will give up their blood to you?" asked Jacob, now extremely wary about just how much this Outsider knew.

"I'm going to appeal to their good sides. If I can figure out how natural lycanthropy works, I could find a way to mutate or combat the contracted lycanthropy virus, be able to give my father control of his wolf and let him live a normal life. If that doesn't work, the Council will force volunteers. I really want to avoid that though."

"And what do the Cullen's have to do with this? You're studying werewolves, not vampires."

"It has been shown that natural werewolf populations emerge when the vampire population increases past a certain threshold in a given area. Popular theory is that this was due to the vampire's nature and that the werewolves were needed to keep them under control, but with the Cullen's animal diet, that theory is no longer valid. So I want to know why werewolf and vampire populations still react to one another. I also want to know if traditional hostility between vampires and werewolves is still valid of if it's just being fought because it's traditional."

"And if it was? You going to try and fix it?"

"Um, no. I'd make my report, draw my conclusions and let some government stooge deal with it. I'm a student. Interspecies Negotiation isn't my job." Harry paused for a moment. "Tell me something Jacob, if you had the chance to cure someone you loved of something that's been making his life hell and finish your education in the process, wouldn't you jump at the chance? Even if it wasn't your first choice?"

Jacob pondered the question thinking of his father. What wouldn't he do to let his father walk again? "I supposed I would. Why?" Jacob answered.

"I just wanted you to understand that's what I'm trying to do. I don't want to be here anymore than you want me here, but by being here, I have the chance to help my father and hundreds of other werewolves who never had a choice and are slaves to the moon. Please, try and work with me here. Help me get the samples I need, answer the questions I have, let me talk to the Alpha and the Cullen's and chances are I'll be out of your hair a lot earlier than you expect."

Jacob looked at Harry out of the corner of his eye. Harry was much different than he first thought. He still thought Harry was a hotshot jackass, but under different circumstances that would have been attractive. They might even have been friends if Harry was just another kid who had moved to Forks. Then there was the lingering attraction and pull Jacob felt toward Harry. If he _had_ Imprinted on Harry, it would pose more problems than it would solve.

How was he supposed to lead his pack if he couldn't even provide an heir? How was he supposed to keep their respect if they found out he was a flaming fairy? The jokes would never end and they would look elsewhere for the leadership they wanted. Well it wasn't going to happen.

Harry was only going to be here for a year. He could live through it and keep his preferences under wraps as long as he needed to. But the green-eyed man next to him drew his gaze and made his cock harden with just a glance. The way Harry's voice flowed over him and the way his laughter bounced around in his head drove Jacob up the wall. Once, Jacob thought, just once and Harry would be out of his system and he could go back to barely tolerating the man until he left.

"I'll help you." Jacob said, "I'll get you the volunteers you need and I highly doubt the Alpha will be a problem. I'll even take you out to the Cullen's place. As long as you keep your word, I'll keep mine. We might even end up friends."

"I'd like that. It would be much easier to be friends with you than to have to fight you all the way." Harry laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Misunderstandings and Stupid Wolves

Jacob pulled up in front of his house and cut the engine.

"Here we are. It isn't much, but its home. Let's find my dad and see who's housing you." Jacob said.

A part of Jacob hoped Harry was staying with him and his dad, while the larger and more vocal part wanted Harry anywhere else. After the fit he threw when he found out Harry was coming, Billy probably decided that it wasn't worth the trouble or potential property damage to keep them under the same roof.

"Dad? Dad, we're here! Where is Harry staying?" Jacob called.

"Rachel's room!" came the muffled response.

_Great, _Jacob thought, _how am I supposed to avoid him now?_

"Apparently, you're staying here." He said to Harry, "Get your stuff, I'll show you your room. You want to go to the Cullen's tonight?"

"No. I have to go into Forks tomorrow to see the Weber's, so I'll go to the Cullen's after that. Hopefully Angel's parents will let me stay over if I stay late at the Cullen's." Harry said.

"I'd come get you, or the Cullen's will let you stay." Jacob said.

"I don't know the Cullen's and you have other obligations aside from ferrying me around at all hours. Besides, Angel and I go way back, and I've got my own ways to get to the Weber's house without disturbing them."

"How do you know Angela? I thought you'd never been out here before."

"We went to the same primary school and she does the summer program at my school every year." Harry said.

A wave of irrational jealousy went through Jacob. What was Harry's real relationship with the Weber girl? Was he fucking her? What right did _she_ have to touch _his_ Harry, his mate?

Jacob banged his head on the door. _Stop that, stupid,_ he told the wolf within him, _you have no claim on that Outsider, so you pull those cords back right now and Imprint on someone appropriate, preferably able to produce heirs._

Harry heard the loud thud and turned from his trunk to see Jacob bashing his head against the bedroom door and muttering to himself. Harry raised his eyebrows and snickered. Jacob reminded him of Remus so much at times; apparently there were a lot of similarities in natural and created werewolves.

"You know," Harry said conversationally, "yelling at the wolf doesn't help. It will just continue on doing whatever pissed you off, only now it thinks you're a twat."

The wolf laughed making Jacob growl, shoot Harry an extremely dirty look and storm out, slamming the door behind him. Harry laughed. It was going to be fun tweaking Jacob's tail, as long as he didn't get himself killed in the process.

Jacob stomped his way to the garage, still growling. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Bella's number. He needed to get away and he could vent to Bella. She was one of the few people who knew the truth. Listening to the _Truly, Madly, Deeply _ring back tone made him growl louder. He was really going to have to complain he thought as he waited for her to pick up.

Inwardly, the wolf howled in glee and Jacob could feel a sense of smugness coming from it. _See! _It seemed to shout, _it's not just me, and Fate sees it too! Get back in there and claim our mate!_

_Shut up, _Jacob told the wolf, _he's not staying, and in case you hadn't noticed, he's MALE, that means no heirs and me out. Who would take orders from a childless Alpha?_

_Better to ask who would take orders from a MATELESS Alpha, _the wolf snarked back, _pups can be acquired in other ways, and there is only one mate._

Jacob was so lost in his argument with his wolf, that he was startled when Bella picked up the phone. "Are you at Charlie's?" Jacob asked when she answered.

"Yeah, why?" Bella asked.

"Stay there. I'm coming over." Jacob said.

"What? Why? Jacob…" Bella said, but all she heard was a dial tone.

Jacob was pushing his motorcycle out of the garage when Billy appeared at the door.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" Billy asked.

"Bella's." Jacob said shortly, straddling the bike.

"Bella's? But what about…" Billy started.

"You wanted that short-shit hot-shot here so badly, you deal with him." Jacob snarled.

"Now, Jacob, you have a responsibility as Alpha…" Billy tried again.

"I'm delegating." Jacob said, kicking the starter and speeding off.

Billy shook his head and sighed. _That boy's acting like someone's poaching his territory, _he thought.

Jacob pulled up behind the old battered Chevy truck and saw Bella sitting on the front porch, holding out a glass of lemonade. He drained the glass and the cool liquid seemed to cool the hot, bubbling frustration inside him. He dropped down to the floor and leaned his head on Bella's leg. She ran her fingers through his thick black hair and just let him sit. After a few minutes, she broke the silence.

"So, what's got your panties bunched up so bad you had to rush over here after commanding me to stay like I'm one of your puppies?" She asked.

Jacob's lips twitched upward in an odd parody of a smile. "But, Bella, you _are_ part of my pack." He said.

"Yeah, whatever, answer the question."

"That kid from Boston I told you about…"

"What about him?"

"He arrived today." Jacob said, getting up and starting to pace.

"And? What's he like?" Bella asked.

"He is _so _blasted infuriating!" Jacob spat, "He's an Outsider and he thinks he can just waltz in, get everything handed to him an leave again without thinking of anyone else. He's arrogant, thinks he knows everything and talks like he ate a dictionary. I'm convinced he makes up words and those stupid green eyes of his look right into you and I _know_ they were judging me. That idiotic hairstyle he has makes me want to either brush it out of his face or take a pair of scissors and chop it all off! And when he laughs… ugh… I just want to toss him down on the ground. He walks like he's Gods Gift and nothing would be stupid enough to take him on, and he's… he's… _smarmy_! Trying to act all humble, '_Oh, I don't want to inconvienence you, I'll see of the Weber's will let me stay if I'm out late_' in that screwed accent he's got. I'll bet he has a body to die for under those oh-so-correct clothes he's wearing." Jacob's mouth snapped shut and he blushed deeply when he realized what he said.

By this time Bella was on the floor laughing and Jacob glared at her.

"How is any of this funny?" he asked.

"Oh, my god, Jacob, you're in lust with him!" Bella gasped out.

"What would make you think that? And even if I was it wouldn't matter, I think he's got a thing going with your friend Weber." Jacob sulked.

"Angela? I highly doubt it. She's dating Mike Capelli, has been for over a year." Bella said.

"Good, maybe she'll keep her grubby little hands off my Harry." Jacob muttered.

Bella's jaw dropped. "Your Harry? Oh, Life's Blood, Jacob, did you Imprint on him?"

Jacob's wolf howled with laughter. _See,_ it said, _even the ditz gets it, lets go get him._

"NO!" Jacob shouted, answering both Bella and the wolf.

_Liar, _said the wolf. Jacob snarled inwardly and the wolf wisely backed off.

"Aw, Jacob, its not that bad. What's the worst that could happen?" Bella asked.

Jacob gave her the stinkeye and hopped back on his bike. Gravel shot up from the tires as he sped off. He knew it was a mean thing to do, Bella's truck didn't piss him off, but he wasn't feeling exactly rational right now. Something deep inside him pulled him back to his house and a strange young man with eyes like summer leaves, but his confused brain told it to piss off and he point the bike toward Sam and Emily's place.

Emily answered when Jacob knocked. She took in his expression and felt the tension rolling off him.

"Sam's not here right now," she said quietly, not wanting to provoke the Alpha.

"I know," Jacob said, "I just… I don't want to go home. Can I stay here tonight?"

Emily hesitated, looking at Jacob again. There was something else in his eyes, like he was fighting the wolf, or himself. Whatever drove him away from home must be drastic for him to come here. She found herself unwilling to turn him away.

"Sure," she said, opening the door wider, "I'll tell Sam to pick up some more steaks."

"Thanks, I really appreciate this." Jacob said.

"Anytime," Emily said.


	4. Chapter 4

******A/N: I know you're all reading and complaining that I rated this too high. Well, I didn't. This story is rated M for a reason and here's a little taste of why. A little smut action (kinda) at the beginning and alot of Jacob angst afterward. Anyone else wanna smack Jacob and say Stop Waffling, Ya Putz?! **

**Surrender to Strange Circumstances**

Chapter 4: In The Light Of Day

Harry woke hard and aching in the dim and overcast light of a normal Forks day. Flashes of the previous night's dreams flew through his head. Images of honey-bronze skin stretched tight over corded muscle shining with a light sheen of sweat, rising over him, surrounding him, touching places only Harry himself had touched, and even then only in the deepest part of the night with no-one but the stars to see him.

He groaned and slid his hands over his chest, stopping to pull at his nipples, lost in the vision of a head of sleek dark hair bending down, and the phantom feel of soft lips and hot tongue wrapped around them. His hands followed the dark head as it traced a path down his body, nipping and licking its way to his naval. It spent several seconds dipping in and out of the slight indention, crudely mimicking the act he knew was soon to come. One hand slipped down and around, bypassing the area that begged for attention, landing on the place between his balls and hole; pressing down, he gasped at the sensations. The other hand abandoned the teasing touches along his torso and wandered up to his parted lips. His lips clamped shut around his fingers as the scene in his head changed. Now he was on his stomach between hard thighs, slurping steadily at the impressive cock before him.

He was pulled back to reality when he realized he was running his thumb over the head of his own cock. He pulled his soaked fingers out of his mouth and brought them down between his spread legs, lightly stroking the hidden entrance to his body. His longest finger slipped inside, searching for that spongy bundle of nerves that would send shock waves through his body. He reveled in the feeling when he found and pushed on it. The hand on his cock set up an alternate rhythm to the one stroking his prostate. Up and down, in and out, faster and faster as the images in his mind became hotter and his breath became quicker and more labored. As he felt his climax build, the face he couldn't quite see resolved its-self in full and spectacular clarity.

"Jacob…" he whispered as the bubble he had floated on burst and he erupted over his hand and chest. Eyes still closed tightly, he eased himself through the last of his orgasm. As his hand stilled, he felt the curious sensation of falling. He ignored it in favor of basking in the afterglow until the breath whooshed out of his lungs as he hit something solid. His eyes flew open when he realized that the falling feeling was actually _falling_, not just drifting.

_That was odd;_ he thought to himself, _I've never had my magic react that way to waning before. I wonder what caused it. _ He debated calling Remus and Sirius to see if they had an explanation, but decided not to. There are something's you just _don't_ want to discuss with your parents.

Jacob startled awake, breathing heavily. He lay still for a moment trying to remember whose couch was under his face. Memories of yesterday flooded into his mind. Sam and Emily's place he remembered. When he moved to get up, he felt the cold ooze and squish indicating nighttime journeys of the infinitely satisfying, if vaguely remembered kind. Jacob's head fell back onto the old green couch. This was so embarrassing; Sam was going to have a fit if he ever found out. Well, Jacob was just going to have to flip the cushion over and beat a hasty retreat. He might be Alpha, but Sam could still kick his ass.

After leaving a note for Emily thanking her for letting him stay, Jacob left. He approached the crossroad that would either take him home or back to Forks; he pulled off to the side of the road and turned off the bike. Where to now? If he went home, Harry would most likely still be sleeping, but Billy would be awake the minute he heard the door. Jacob wasn't ready to explain his behavior to his father yet. At the same time he couldn't face Bella yet not after embarrassing himself so badly yesterday. In the end, he decided to skip both for now and go up to La Push Beach. There he could think and rinse off. He could also call Bella and apologize that way. It was a coward's move, but he did not care at the moment.

Jacob stripped off, stashing his clothes near the bike. He waded into the ocean near the rocks, feet automatically searching for the rope kept anchored there even as his hands roamed his lower body using the cold seawater to remove the dried flakes of his own seed. He found the rope and attached the cuff to his ankle and laid back into the softly sloshing water. Lacing his hands behind his head, Jacob thought.

He thought about his initial reaction to a stranger in his territory and why he was so dead set against it. It wasn't like the truth was hidden, there were books all over, Bella had one, but what kept the secret really was the human's unwillingness to believe in anything 'abnormal'. So really, what was the problem?

The problem, he realized, was pride. The Council thought it was the end all and be all of tribe affairs. In the past, that had worked, but now things were different. It wasn't just the tribe anymore, now it was tribe and pack, and while the pack belonged to the tribe, they were separate too. They had their own chain of command, owing only token obedience to the Council. It should have been a joint decision between Pack and Council, something to remedy in the future. Now, what was done was done, and Harry was here.

Harry himself, was a whole different problem. Denial only went so far and Jacob was going to have to own up to some things or he was going to break. Was he attracted to Harry? Oh, yes. Had he Imprinted on Harry? Most likely. Was he going to do something about it? That was a good question. There was something off about that man, but Jacob couldn't put his finger on what. He spoke strangely and he used words that sounded made up. What was a 'Muggle' and who really believed dragons existed? Maybe it was time to take Harry up on his offer; a secret for a secret. Then he would decide what to do about the attraction issue.

Jacob took a deep breath, ducked under the water and detached the cuff from his ankle. Now all he had to do was figure out how to apologize to Harry and Bella and make things right. He would start with Bella, she was used to him acting like a jackass and she would probably help him with making things right with Harry. Resolved, he swam to shore, pulled on his shorts and called Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:  
**Lets mess with Jacob's head some more... mwahahaha! Can Jacob's resolve stand up to seeing Harry face to face again, or will Jacob's lower brain tell his higher one to piss off? Explanations abound, too bad they only lead to more questions. A story within a story, two for the price of one. Yall can throw tomatoes at me later for the goofieness. Oh, yeah, credit must be given to my friend for the term "shamans". I used something that made a lot less sense, so kudos to him.

**Surrender to Strange Circumstances**

Chapter 5: Questions and Answers

Jacob opened the door to his house quietly. He heard the shower running and caught a whiff of cedar and sandalwood. _Harry then, _Jacob thought. He eased into the room and shut the door just as the shower cut off. Harry emerged from the bathroom wearing only a towel slung low on his hips, with another towel in his hand scrubbing at his hair. Harry's head was turned away from Jacob, leaving him with an amazing view of Harry's well-toned and lean body.

"Guh…" Jacob said, his eyes glazed and jaw hanging open.

"Oh!" Harry yelped, "I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be up this early."

"What are you?" Jacob blurted out, his higher brain functions still in shock at the delectable sight before him.

"Pardon me?" Harry asked, confused.

"What are you? You smell off." Jacob said.

Harry sniffed himself. "I do not," he said, "I just showered."

"That's not what I meant." Jacob said, "You don't smell like a normal human."

"Oh, yeah." Harry said, catching on, "Um, can we have this conversation after I've put some trousers on?"

"Yeah, sure." Jacob said, "Maybe a shirt too." He muttered under his breath, following Harry to his room.

Harry smiled to himself. He'd heard Jacob's muttered comment about the shirt and noticed how his eyes never moved higher than his chest. He could still feel Jacob's eyes burning into him as he turned toward his room, swaying his hips gently as he walked, emphasizing his Quidditch toned backside.

He heard Jacob's breathing hitch when he dripped his towel to pull on a pair of boxers, he wondered how much teasing he could get away with before Jacob either hit him or kissed him.

"See something you like?" Harry tossed over his shoulder.

"Yeah…" came the whispered response before Jacob cleared his throat and turned his back, giving Harry a semblance of privacy.

Harry finished dressing quickly, not wanting to push his luck just yet. There would be plenty of time for that later, now apparently it was time to talk.

"You can turn around now." Harry said.

To Jacob's relief, Harry was fully dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed, gesturing to the desk chair in front of him.

"Sit down and I'll tell you whatever you want to know." Harry said.

"Anything?" Jacob asked, smirking.

"Within reason." Harry responded, smirking back.

"What are you?" Jacob asked again.

"Your Alpha didn't tell you?" Harry asked, confused.

"I _am_ the Alpha, now answer the question."

"Oh for the love of Merlin, you're kidding right? Did your Council tell you nothing?" Harry laughed humorlessly.

Jacob growled at him and Harry swung back around to face him.

"NO!" Harry snapped, working up to a proper snit, "No, you do not get to growl at me because your Council left you in the dark! You hear me, wolf? Try that shit again and I'll hex you bald in _both _forms!"

Jacob snapped his mouth shut in shock. The last time someone scolded him like that, he was eight. He watched, fascinated, as Harry ranted and raved about sharing information and the incompetency of governing bodies in general. Jacob wasn't sure if he should stay out of the way or brave Harry's flailing arms to grab him and make him calm down. It was when things started exploding that Jacob made his move. He pinned Harry's arms with one arm and used the other hand to pull Harry's head against his chest.

Sparks flared up and down Jacob's spine as Harry melted into him, calming and silencing the ranting. This was _not_ good. The Imprint was strong, it was true and it had the potential to destroy them both.

Harry remembered being upset, snapping at Jacob, ranting about… something. Then he was in Jacob's arms and everything stopped. The anger, the frustration, every negative feeling simply vanished, leaving only peace, calm and rather odd feeling sparks shooting along his nerve endings. Harry decided to ask questions later, right now he just wanted to enjoy the moment. He could feel Jacob's hand cupping the back of his head, stroking his hair, bringing him back to a more rational state of mind. Jacob lifted Harry's head so he could see the smaller man's summer colored eyes.

"What?" Jacob asked softly, "What should they have told me? Honestly, I'd probably understand it better coming from you anyway."

"I'm a wizard," Harry sighed, leaning into Jacob's hand.

"Okay, like some kind of run-around-naked-waving-sticks-for-the-goddess thing?" Jacob asked.

"Um, no." Harry laughed, "I mean I do have a wand, but religion doesn't come into it and the only time I run around naked is when I'm showering. I was born with magic. The wand just helps me focus it so I don't blow anything or anyone up."

"Wait, really?" I remember…" Jacob trailed off.

"What?" Harry asked, "Jacob, what do you remember?"

"There's a story, one of the old legends. People who weren't quite human came. They had powers like the Cold Ones, but their hearts beat. Some of them could change into animals. We called them Shamans." Jacob said in the slightly dreamy voice of someone remembering something told to them long ago.

"What else does the story say?" Harry asked quietly.

"The Cold Ones came and hunted, and so we came to protect what they were destroying, but we were small and weak and there were too many of them. We Called for help and the Shamans came in claps of thunder. They taught us to fight and how to use the energy of the earth around us and of life its self to heal and that energy helped us grow bigger and stronger. Finally, when the time came that were big enough to stand chest high to the Shamans and strong enough to fell a great Sequoia tree with one hit of our shoulders, the Shamans fought side by side with us and after the Cold Ones had been killed or driven from these lands, the Shamans disappeared again, with great cracks like thunder, and the wolves within us faded into silence. But from time to time, when the Cold Ones returned, the wolves rose up again, retaining the size and strength, but the Shamans never returned. They say when the Shamans do return, there will come a new era, and the world will change."

"Do you believe the story?" Harry whispered.

"I didn't used to, but now, seeing things shake and explode and hearing your explanation, I have to say, it sounds more believable. Besides, if I exist and the Cullens exist, why should the Shamans be any different?" Jacob said quietly.

"Wizards. We're called wizards or witches if you meet one of the female persuasion." Harry smiled.

The world dropped away as milk chocolate eyes looked down into emerald green pools that were rapidly darkening to the evergreen of the rain-drenched forests of La Push. Harry and Jacob stayed like that, absorbed in each other, letting the world spin without them for a while. Jacob leaned down, bringing his lips within millimeters of Harry's he saw Harry's eyes widened, whether in surprise, lust or horror, Jacob didn't know and at that point didn't care. Harry's hands slipped up Jacob's back, pulling himself higher and gently pressed their lips together. Jacob froze for half a second, and then pulled Harry harder to him, licking along the seam of his lips, smiling when Harry opened for him, sliding his tongue alongside Jacob's.

Billy cleared his throat and the two young men sprang apart, looking around. Harry was the first to recover.

"Mr. Black, I…, um, excuse me please. I have calls to make." Harry said, making a hasty exit.

Billy watched as his guest practically ran past him, and then looked back at Jacob, who was still staring after Harry, with his eyebrows raised.

"Jake?" Billy asked.

Jacob ran his hands through his hair as he snapped back to reality and sat heavily on Harry's bed.

"I… Oh, empty night, Dad… I… We… I didn't mean for it to happen… I just… I saw him and…" Jacob stuttered.

"Jake, boy, calm down and tell me." Billy said.

"I Imprinted on him, when I saw his eyes at the airport. It felt just like Sam said. I tried to deny it, but when he got so upset, I grabbed him, I touched him and it felt _right._" Jacob said slowly.

"Do you know that the last thing I heard you two say out loud was you saying 'I remember'?" Billy said.

"What? But I told him the story of the Shamans. We had a whole conversation! Did you know he's a wizard?" Jacob said.

"Oh, I knew. I thought you'd have figured it out for yourself though." Billy said.

"And how in blue blazes would I have figured it out? All I had to work with was a half remembered story, a couple of weird words and a funny smell!" Jacob yelled.

"So you Imprinted on him? Well, I suppose it could have been worse." Billy said, ignoring Jacob's mini-tantrum.

"How exactly could it have been worse?" Jacob asked snidely.

"Harry could have been a girl." Billy said laughing as Jacob's jaw dropped.

"Dad!" Jacob shrieked.

Billy's laughter followed him from the room as he rolled toward the kitchen to start breakfast.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:  
**Ohh... time for Harry angst. Poor guy, some things never change. I've never been really great at writing violence, but it's good practice for another story I've got planned. Constructive Criticism helps, flames get you hung out to dry. Apparently wizards/animagi are fuzzy for Alice. She can't see them clearly, but she can see enough.

**Surrender to Strange Circumstances**

Chapter 6: Who's the New Wolf?

Harry ran. He ran though the Aspen and Poplar trees, smelling the loam of the forest and the salt tang of the ocean seeping through the trees to the left of him. He did not know where he was going, but he knew he would always be able to find his way back; all he had to do was follow the spicy-sweet smell of spruce and cinnamon. Even though the rain that was steadily falling he would be able to find that scent. It was ingrained in his brain and his nose so deeply, he was sure he could find it, even from across the country.

He should have been paying attention to what was around him, but he was not. His mind was too full of the man behind him. The man who smelled of exotic forests and rain, who made him burn and kept him calm, who felt like home. His wolf noted the scents of Others and alerted, but the human mind sharing the body pushed those alerts and scents away, too preoccupied to really understand. His wolf howled louder at the coming danger, but Harry could not hear.

The first attack came from the left, where the scent was dulled by the harshness of salt on the ocean breeze. The huge tawny wolf slammed into Harry's side, flinging him through the air to land against a fallen tree. Harry howled in pain when he felt several ribs shatter. The second came as he was struggling to get up, this time by a brown wolf that pinned Harry's right hind leg between the downed tree and a rock next to it.

At that point Harry conceded control to his wolf. _Home!_ He yelled to his wolf, _get to Jacob-Alpha!_ His wolf took control gladly, snarling and biting his way through the throng of wolves to flee back to the cinnamon-spruce smell of safety and home. Harry ran back through the forest, this time stumbling and bleeding, every so often turning to let his wolf bite and beat back the larger wolves while the human part of his mind concentrated on keeping his wolf body together long enough to get help. He screamed for Jacob as he stumbled through the trees, but the answer was not quite what he expected.

Harry screamed again for Jacob, knowing that the Alpha would come if he could, yet also knowing that the Others would kill him long before help arrived. Still he struggled on, for giving up was not in his nature, so on he went, even as he mourned the loss of everything that might have been, the love and family he might have had and the life he would never get to live.

He saw Death come for him in the form of the same tawny wolf that had first thrown him. It leapt at him, intending to catch his throat. Harry dodged, slipped and fell. His breath came in pants as he tried to gather his strength for a last stand. He saw the wolf advance again, its teeth bared, ropes of foamy saliva drooling down its muzzle. Harry said goodbye to his parents, to Remy and Siri who had saved him, and to Jacob whom he was sure he loved. Then he snarled one last challenge at the tawny wolf, closed his eyes, and waited.

Harry never saw the silver-black blur that knocked the tawny harbinger off course and away from him, nor did he see that same blur resolve its self into a tiny black haired girl to stand and defend him against the rest of the pack, snarling and feinting until the wolves slunk back into the trees, awaiting the outcome and possibly another opportunity. Harry's eyes slid open when he realized he was still breathing, to land upon his defender, whom he at first took for a pixie. She laughed when the idea of her as a pixie entered into her seer's mind.

"A pixie I am not, nor any of the Fair Folk, White Wolf," she said, "though I believe you have some knowledge of my kind. I am Alice Cullen, and I have come to take you home."

Alice Cullen… Cullen… the vampire clan he was supposed to talk to. Alice was a vampire. Harry felt his wolf eyes widen. She had crossed the Border to save him! Why? And where were the wolves that attacked him? Alice seemed to sense his hesitation, because she spoke again.

"Come now, White Wolf, ponder the mysteries of the universe later. The wolves will not return to hurt you and while I am capable of carrying you in this form, it would be much easier if you were human. I can also see how badly you are hurt if you turn back," she said.

Harry felt his wolf skin slip away from him and saw Alice smile when his true form was revealed to her.

"There you are White Wolf," she grinned, "now, let's see the extent of the damage, shall we?" She knelt beside him and gently lifted his shirt up. Her eyes widened and she drew in a breath she did not really need.

_Things must be really bad if the _vampire_ is breathing,_ Harry thought to himself. He tried to draw in enough air to ask how badly he was hurt but his chest and back protested so much, the best he could manage was a strangled moan. _Merlin's wrinkled ballsack_, he thought, _I must have punctured a lung when I hit that tree. I probably have some bruised organs, if not some internal bleeding and I know my right leg is injured but I can't tell how badly. Remy is going to flip the fuck out when he hears about this. I hope Siri can keep him from doing something stupid._

"Sweet Mother Night," Alice whispered, breaking into Harry's thoughts, "It is much worse than I anticipated. I am going to take you to the Black house where Jacob and Angela are waiting for you, but it is going to hurt. Badly."

Harry nodded his understanding and braced himself when he felt Alice's slender arms slip under his knees and shoulders.

"Close your eyes and think of Jacob, I will run as fast as I can. I'm sorry." With those words, Alice lifted Harry into her arms and sprinted off toward the heart of Quileute territory, risking her life for the injured man in her arms, and so she ran and Harry's screams echoed through the forest for miles around.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter runs during the same time as Chapter 6. I was going to make them one long chapter, but that seemed a little mean. Besides, this story isn't warned for Major Character Death, so why mess with your heads like that? No, I don't speak Latin; No, I don't have a Latin dictionary; and No, at the time this was written I didn't have internet access. But for all that, I think the spells came out pretty good considering all I had to work with was a list of bastardized Harry Potter Latin, the few words and phrases I remember from Middle School and some Latin sounding stuff that I made up. Wanna help the cause and correct my Latin? Please do, but politely. Rudeness gets you hung on the Flamers Tree in the middle of Monkey Island, and trust me, that tree stinks. **

**Surrender to Strange Circumstances**

Chapter 7: Meanwhile...

Alice burst into Edwards room and started throwing medical supplies into a bag. Edward and Bella watched in shock as the normally calm brunette issued orders in a rather panicked voice.

"I don't know what Angela will need, but I assume the White Wolf requires all the standard human stuff and whatever else he needs Angela will bring." Alice said.

Bella and Edward looked at each other, then back at Alice. "Alice, what..." Edward started to say.

"Bella, call Angela. Give her the coordinates to Jacob's house, and tell her the White Wolf is in danger, grab her Healer's kit and Apparate to Jacob's _now." _Alice continued as if Edward had not spoken. Now it was Bella's turn.

"Alice, why..." Bella got no further than Edward. Alice was still barking out orders.

"Edward, take Bella to Jacob's. Run, don't drive, time is of the essence. Go in under truce and warn him that I am coming with the White Wolf. Set up a place for Angela to work, then come back for Carlisle and _wait_ at the Border for an escort."

When Alice realized that neither Bella nor Edward had moved, she rounded on them. "Now, Isabella Swan! If the White Wolf dies, everything is going to fall apart! And you," she said, turning to Edward, "if you would pull your head out of Bella's for a few minutes, you would hear him too. So how about you pay attention to something other than your newly awakened sex drive, listen to the White Wolf's cries and damn well help me!"

Bella snapped her phone open, quickly passing Alice's message to Angela. Much to her surprise, Angela seemed to understand most of the message, but kept Bella on the phone asking for details.

Edward pulled his mind back from the blessed silence he found in Bella's, opening it once again to the loud outside world, listening for something away from the normal noises and voices that were a part of his world. He heard it then, a voice screaming for Jacob that reminded him of his mortal life before Carlisle turned him.

Visions of steamships arriving in the harbor swam across his eyes as the harsh cadence of Bostonian dock workers flowed through his ears, this voice with an underlying tone of British aristocracy coloring the piercing cries and howls. Edward clamped his hands over his ears to block out the pain filled sounds as he turned to his sister, confused. Shouldn't Jacob take care of the wolf himself?

"That is the White Wolf, who is both more and less than what he seems," Alice said, "Jacob cannot hear him yet, but he could change the world as we know it, or destroy it. Only one thing is certain: if we do not get to him in time, we will never know, and Jacob will be lost to his wolf." She turned away from Edward then, and resumed putting things into a backpack for Bella to carry.

Bella snapped the phone closed and turned back to Alice and Edward. "Angela's going to use the GPS on my phone to find us, when we stop moving, she will come in. I assume you will tell me what is going on sooner rather than later?" She asked.

Edward glanced at Bella then turned back to Alice. "I would hope so," he said, "because I'm not sure what's going on either. She's speaking in riddles again."

Alice ran thorough the forest, keeping pace with Edward, who was carrying Bella, and searching for any sign of the wolves. Fifteen miles from the Black house, she heard the sounds of wolves fighting, and they were heading straight for it.

Alice turned to Edward and said, "Whatever happens, do not stop. Get Bella to Jacob and warn him. I will meet you there with the White Wolf."

"Good hunting," Edward said, "we will see you on the other side." He adjusted Bella on his back and ran faster, circling around the wolves to the west while Alice headed straight, into the middle of the fray. He heard the wolves snarling get louder and Alice's answering growls.

_I really hope you know what you are doing sister, _Edward thought as the sound of fighting faded behind him.

"Jacob!" Bella yelled, dropping from Edward's back.

"Bella! What's going on?" Jacob said, when he and Billy appeared at the door.

"Alpha, I come under truce, bearing a message from the Seer Alice of the Cullen Clan. Will you hear me?" Edward spoke the ritual words from his knees with his head down, submitting himself to Jacob's authority and will.

"Speak your message, Cold One," Jacob said, so shocked at the formality, he forgot his usual insulting greeting.

"My sister sends this message: She has crossed the Border to aid the White Wolf, whose life is threatened by the pack. She is coming here, to the heart of Pack Territory, bringing the White Wolf for your aid and that of the Healer Angela, who should be arriving momentarily. I am to go back across the Border to get Carlisle and would ask for an escort as a sign of safe passage, Alice feels it may be needed. That is all." Edward lowered his head again and waited for Jacob's judgment.

Jacob turned to Billy, silently asking what he should do. Billy shrugged as if to say this one's on you boy, you are the Alpha. Jacob rolled his eyes and turned back to Edward.

"Get up." He said, "Now, explain in terms I understand."

Edward told Jacob everything that had happened from the moment Alice burst into his room, concluding with their separation in the woods. Billy and Jacob listened without saying a word until Edward was finished, then Billy asked the worst questions any of them could think of.

"A white dire-wolf?" He asked.

"I do not know," Edward responded, "Alice only called him the White Wolf, but his voice is Bostonian with an underlying British cadence."

"Aw, shit." Billy said, "Jake, where is Harry?"

"Harry?" Jacob responded, "I... um... I'm not sure. Why?"

"Harry is an animagus, he has an animal form. A white dire-wolf" Billy said grimly.

"A white... oh, shit. I'll call Sam" Jacob said.

"We will have an escort?" Edward asked when Jacob hung up the phone.

"Yeah," Jacob said, "If the White Wolf is who I think it is, I want all the help I can get."

A loud crack sounded behind them, and everyone whipped toward the source. Angela Weber stood there holding an old fashioned doctor's bag in one hand and an eleven inch willow wand in the other.

"Alright, I'm here, where's my patient?" she said.

Jacob and Bella stared, slack jawed at her. Edward and Billy rolled their eyes at them.

"What?" Angela asked, "Haven't you ever seen a witch Apparate before?"

"Alice has not made it yet, she is bringing the White Wolf with her. When we separated there was a stand off. She will be here soon." Edward said, "I have to go get Carlisle, have Sam meet us at the Border?"

Jacob nodded at him. At that moment, Harry's scream echoed through the woods.

"Great Morgana's eyes, what has that idiot done now?" Angela said, looking around. "Not much to work with, and horribly unsanitary conditions, but that's what spells are for. Jacob, bring that picnic table over here where the ground is higher."

Jacob stared at Angela. The picnic table in question was of the old fifties variety and must have weighed at least a hundred and fifty pounds.

"Don't look at me like that Jacob Black! I know what you are and I know you can carry a semi-truck without breaking a sweat. Get that table over here now!" Angela snapped, already setting up a tent to keep the rain out.

Jacob wisely brought the table over, not even bothering to wonder how this whole other world existed without him knowing about it. He positioned the table under the tent as Angela directed and stood back to watch the young Healer Trainee work.

Angela flicked her wand at the table causing the benches to separate into tables on which she lined potion bottles, ointment pots and medical supplies and instruments. When she was satisfied with the arrangement, she flicked her wand several more times. A bright white orb of light flew up and nestled into the pint at the top of the tent. The picnic table became a comfortable looking surgical table, several twigs became IV stands, and rocks became stools. Then the complicated part began. Angela stood directly under the light, whipped her wand in circles around her and spoke the spells that would make the tent into an operating room.

"_Scourgify Totalis!_" she said, "_Sanitas Totalis! Protego Sanitas! Semper Sanicorpus Ave! _Alright, everything is set up, clean and sterilized. The sterile field is protected and there's a clean room spell with a built in invitation on the entrances to that stupid threshold problem is taken care of. Now, we wait.


	8. Saving the White Wolf

A/N: This chapter is heavy on the medical stuff, but I feel the chapter is better for it. My A&P book went AWOL, so some of my terms may be off, and for that I apologize profusely.

Surrender to Strange Circumstances

Chapter 8: Saving the White Wolf

In the end, Sam and the three vampires arrived together followed by the rest of the pack, hell bent on catching them before they reached Jacob and Angela.

"_Protego!"_ Angela shouted, casting the shield between Sam and the rest of the pack. The wolves bounced off the suddenly solid air and howled their displeasure at being kept from their prey. "Bring him straight in, Alice, the Clean Room spell has a built in _ave_ on it."

Alice and Carlisle barreled into the tent. Carlisle started unpacking the bag Bella brought while Alice laid Harry gently on the table. Angela banished Harry's clothes and looked at him with exasperation and horror.

"_Stasis Crucia!"_ She cast, "Merciful Merlin, you stupid idiot, what did you do now?"

"Got mauled by a pack of werewolves." Harry gasped.

"What did you do a damned fool thing like that for?" Angela asked, casting a variety of diagnostic spells on Harry.

"Didn't mean to. Just kinda happened." Harry said.

"Well, there's two pieces of good news among a whole laundry list of bad news." Angela huffed.

Harry looked at Angela, waiting for her to continue. "Well?" He asked.

"You are not going to catch Lycanthropy, not that it matters, you're already a wolf." Angela said.

"Dire-wolf, thank you. What else?" Harry asked through gritted teeth. The pain blocking spell was already starting to wear off.

"We have a fully trained Healer to help me fix your broken ass up. You can listen to the bad news while I tell Carlisle, but first, I have a Pensieve here. Can I collect the memory of what happened?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, sure, but make a copy. I hate holes in my memory." Harry said.

Angela touched the tip of her wand to Harry's temple, drawing out a long silvery strand of memory, depositing it into the Pensieve. Harry's eyes slipped shut and Angela tapped his cheek. "Stay awake a little longer."

Carlisle stepped up to the table, gloved and gowned, ready for anything. "What's the damage?" He asked Angela.

"Shall I start at the top?" Angela asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Minor concussion complete with goose-egg on the right parietal area; dislocated right shoulder, both collar bones cracked, four cracked ribs on the left consistent with being struck; five broken ribs on the right, consistent with hitting an immovable object such as a tree or rock; punctured right lung from mentioned broken ribs, bruising to his liver, both kidneys, ruptured spleen, internal bleeding, dislocated right knee and compound fractures of both the right tibia and fibula. Oh, and a badly sprained left ankle." Angela concluded.

Harry choked out a laugh. "Look, Angel, I didn't even have a broom this time. You gonna save my ass again?"

"_Somnus."_ Angela said, glaring at Harry.

Carlisle chuckled. It was obvious Angela had patched Harry up many times in the past. That was useful, she would know how Harry's body would react to everything they did and any allergies he might have.

"Ms. Weber, could you pull up the scans so I can see what needs to be done, please?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Healer Cullen." Angela said, flicking her wand.

Carlisle whistled lowly when the scans appeared above Harry's body. "Okay. The spleen will have to be removed, it's too damaged to fix and he doesn't really need it anyway. The third and fourth ribs on the right side are shattered, so they have to come out before we can fix his lung. I'll need to open his leg to set his knee and leg fractures. Skele-gro for the rest of the bones, blood replenisher and heavy duty pain potions afterward. Anything I should know before we start?"

"Harry is allergic to foxglove so anesthetic and paralytic potions can't be used. I have developed special spells for him that work just as well. He's also allergic to skullcap, so we can't use the more potent pain potions. He does have a high pain threshold, so using a mid-level potion without skullcap does the trick. That's it." Angela said.

"Let's start with the ribs so we can get him breathing properly again. Cast away, Healer Trainee." Carlisle said.

"_Petrificus Limitas. Stasis Mortis. _When we are done in his chest, I'll cancel the Stasis." Angela said.

"Good. Number 10 scalpel, please. Let's get this thing started." Carlisle said, making the first cut.

So it began. The saving of Harry, the White Wolf, in whose eyes Alice had seen the future. Some twenty minutes later, Angela ended the _Stasis Mortis_ and she and Carlisle breathed sighs of relief when Harry started breathing on his own. Almost two hours later, Carlisle closed the last incision and instructed Angela to end the rest of the spells and wake Harry up.

"He's going to be in a lot of pain, so cast whatever that first spell you put on him was. Then we will move him into the house where he will be more comfortable." Carlisle said.

Angela smiled. "The _Stasis Crucia_. Very powerful and very limited. I developed that one for Harry too."

"You know, if Healing doesn't work out, there is money in charm development." Carlisle said.

"No reason I can't do both." Angela said, "_Ennervate._"

Harry gasped and opened his eyes to see Carlisle and Angela standing over him. "Urgh." He groaned.

"Welcome back, Harry." Carlisle said, "Would you like the Skele-Gro before or after we move you?"

"After." Harry mumbled, "Angel's gonna knock me out with _Somnus _and Dreamless Sleep after I take it anyway."

Carlisle raised his eyebrows at that. "_Somnus_ and Dreamless Sleep? Isn't that dangerous?"

"Harry's resistant to Dreamless Sleep. Only the combination of both will keep him asleep long enough to do any good." Angela said.

"Well, you would know best." Carlisle said. He signaled to Jacob who was sitting outside the tent, when the spells had fallen. "Put him to bed. Angela will be along soon with his medication."

Jacob gently picked Harry up and carried him into the house. Angela gathered the potions and followed, leaving Carlisle and Alice to clean up. When she came into Harry's room, Jacob got up to leave, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Stay, please, until I fall asleep?" Harry asked.

Jacob nodded and sat down, taking Harry's hand. He watched as Harry downed the Skele-Gro with a grimace, then the sweeter Dreamless Sleep and pain potions.

"I will be here when you wake and you can tell me what happened." Jacob said.

"Ask Angela, she already has the memory." Harry said, his eyes already slipping shut.

"_Somnus._" Angela whispered, "Come on, Jacob, he will be out for at least ten hours. I will show you what happened."

When Jacob emerged from the Pensieve, he was livid. He walked silently into the house and sat with Harry until he could deal with his pack without killing them all.


End file.
